


【TF腐向/救漂】暖牢（R18G/SG救×IDW漂/怀孕描写预警）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Relationships: Drift/Rachet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【TF腐向/救漂】暖牢（R18G/SG救×IDW漂/怀孕描写预警）

暖橘色的灯光透过五角星镂空的台灯外罩，柔和地撒向充电床。

年轻的机甲半倚在床边，机甲无声地注视着前方。房间的家具涂装多被制成了温馨的暖色调，房门边的茶几上放着几个手工雕制的玩偶，憨态可掬与机甲遥遥相望，玩偶甜蜜的笑容印入光学镜，被上头细密的裂痕切割为支离破碎的形状。

机甲是残疾的。

他半屈着仅存的左腿，右腿根部裸露在外的电缆边缘显出参差不齐的撕裂状，丑陋地攀附在机甲漂亮的躯体上。机甲的左肩呈现出光滑的切面，伸出右手覆在他隆起的腹部，有一下没一下地轻轻摩挲着。

孕育舱中忽然传出一阵温暖的波动。

他愣了愣，垂下失焦许久的光学镜想努力看清，视觉窗口上却只能勾勒出一片模糊的倒影。但那碧蓝的光学镜还是微微明亮了些，指腹循着轮廓在腹部打转，带动舱内的小火种的磁场中溢出一阵欢快的波长。

漂移的嘴角下意识牵动了一下。

“咔嗒。”

房门忽然传来解锁的响动，漂移的动作立刻停滞，抬头惊惧地看向了从房门外走入的机甲，右手拼命护住了腹部，整个身子都朝后方缩去，显出极度的防备姿态来。

来者发出一阵愉悦的笑音，回身再次锁上房门，朝充电床走来。

“不要乱动，乖。”，医官坐在漂移身边，对他露出一个温和的笑容：“告诉我，今天我们的孩子怎么样？”

漂移的内置系统因恐慌而让散热涡轮自动增幅，他努力克制着自己慌乱的气息，右手覆着腹甲不敢松手，声音接近哀求：“不，救护车，我求你......”

救护车的声音冷了些：“你知道我还有其他办法来检查它。”

漂移几乎从发声器中传出恐惧的悲鸣，他缓慢地松开手，让医官的五指贴上了他的腹甲。

孕育期的腹甲极度敏感，几乎是被触碰的瞬间，就让漂移的传感电路中的电流剧烈地波动起来。漂移呜咽一声，感受到小火种如他一般恐惧地收拢了自己的磁场，安静地蜷缩在孕育舱内，悄无声息。

救护车叹了口气：“看起来它不喜欢我，真可惜。”

医官说着，伸手将微微颤抖的漂移抱进怀里，在他唇边温柔地落下一吻：“但无论如何，我都是它的父亲，它跑不了，你也跑不了。”

漂移在救护车怀中恐惧得发抖，救护车微笑着让他坐在自己膝上，伸手抚摸着他右腿被撕得残破无状的电缆：“你为什么当时不听话一点呢？看看你左手的切面多漂亮，非得让我把你的腿锯成这样，不难看么？”

漂移一言不发，救护车好心情地又吻了吻他的光学镜：“抱歉，我忘了你现在看不见。”

救护车的手依旧在他的腹部来回摩挲，让漂移的内置警报系统尖啸起来。漂移靠着救护车的肩膀，垂在一旁的右手紧攥，发出指节齿轮电路剧烈摩擦的细微爆鸣。

救护车一手按着手中脆弱的腹甲，一手抬起漂移的后颈，让他仰头接受自己的吻。漂移的嘴唇在他的舌尖刮蹭中微微闪躲，却并不敢做出实质性挣扎，顺从地张开嘴让救护车一路舔舐碰到摄食管，光学镜因呕吐感泛起一层清洗液。

在漂移的轻微呜咽声中，救护车将他口腔中所有细节都品尝了一遍，手掌终于依依不舍地离开了腹部，往下延伸至跑车的前置挡板。

救护车的发声器嘶哑，嘴唇贴在漂移的头雕轻轻磨蹭，冷却系统中置换出的滚烫气息撒向漂移的音频接收器，让他的宽型天线不安地颤了颤：“乖孩子，打开它。”

漂移布满裂痕的碧蓝光学镜转向救护车，似乎想要摇头。救护车的手转而轻轻抚摸着漂移完好无损的左腿，在胯部与大腿的连接处来回打转：“漂移，你只剩一条腿了，这一条也不想要了么？”

漂移几乎哭出来，绝望地弹开了前置挡板，让半充能的输出管被握在了救护车掌中。救护车的指腹一路将柱身上泛着淡淡红芒的传感节点按揉而过，漂移低声呻吟着，毫无反抗之力地让救护车按住了输出管顶端的冠状结构。

这是救护车往日惩罚他的手段之一，漂移带着点哭腔哑声道：“我......我没有逃.....上次以后，我就一直呆在这儿.....”

救护车的手指把玩着冠状结构，看着漂移因为他的动作而全身发抖，恐惧却不敢逃离：“你这一段时间，都在猜房门密码，不是么？”

漂移的的光学镜陡然一闪，救护车似乎很好脾气地笑道：“猜错了一百七十三次，是不是？你可以接着尝试，说不定下一次就是正确密码了呢？”

漂移慌乱地用右手抱住了救护车的肩膀，哀求道：“不.....我错了，救护车......啊啊啊啊！！！”

救护车陡然掐着冠状结构重重捏下，漂移在他怀中惨叫着弓起身子，饱满的冠状金属因挤压而变形，传感节点亮起警报的红芒。剧痛顺着输出管一路传向漂移的四肢，让他陡然想起了失去手脚的那一日，他是怎样被按在手术台上崩溃地惨叫求饶，依旧未能得到面前之人的半分怜悯。

他不是救护车.....

漂移已经无数次地认识到这一点，却仍旧会因此而感到火种撕裂般的绝望感。漂移的脑模块因为过度的剧痛次刺激而爆发出短暂的二进制紊乱，胯部电路因为电流过热而传出淡淡的焦味，他仍旧试图用求饶的方式博取对方些许心软，抱住救护车哭道：“我错了.....我不逃了，我真的不逃了.....放过我.....”

救护车淡淡哼了一声，松手放过了差点扭曲变形的输出管。漂移陡然瘫软下来，空气置换系统发出虚弱的嗡鸣，右手下意识归位重新护住了腹部。

救护车很喜欢看他这幅模样，指尖按住了漂移湿润的接口外部。他早将漂移的接口挡板拆走丢进了垃圾堆，随时保持着裸露状态，连地下黑市最廉价都婊子都比他看起来贞洁，永远都只能用最浪荡的方式等待着与他对接。

漂移的接口感受到救护车的手指，温顺地用软金属将指节含了进去，讨好似的吮吸。如今的漂移已经不需要繁琐的扩张，尤其是孕期敏感的躯体，更是立刻便用次级能量液沾了救护车满手。

漂移还没从刚才的剧痛中缓过劲，便感受到接口内部传来一阵酥麻的快感，立刻仰头颤抖着呻吟起来。

救护车让他躺上充电床，俯身将自己的阴影笼罩在对方身上，像是一片摸不透风的囚笼。漂移被抬起左腿时瑟缩了一下，救护车充能完毕的输出管抵在湿热的接口外，在漂移的微微颤栗中俯身吻上他的腹甲。

“乖孩子，让我看看你。”

输出管顶开了接口，缓慢地向内部伸去。接口内部的细密传感节点被输出管碾压而过，漂移呻吟着仰起脖颈，护着腹部的手因快感而止不住地颤抖。

救护车的输出管没有半点停留地径直抵住了漂移的次级油箱垫片，冠状体碰上垫片的瞬间，漂移惊慌地尖叫起来，护着腹部蹬腿试图逃离。救护车握着他纤细的足腕将他拽回来，在漂移无措的哭叫中再次重重碾上油箱垫片，隔着垫片来回磨蹭。

“别躲啊，我还想见见小火种呢。”

“不不不不救护车......我求你，不行的，我求你......”，漂移哭着抗拒，被碾压油箱垫片的快感几乎像海啸般朝他呼啸而来，可是小火种正在他的孕育舱内恐惧的跳动，面对即将到来的入侵者不断朝他传递着求救信号，让他几乎崩溃地哭喊求饶。

“他会死的！救护车，他会死的！”，漂移的光学镜竭尽全力地聚焦在救护车面甲上，哭得可怜至极：“你要做什么都行.....求你放过他.....他今天已经可以动了啊.......”

救护车依旧不紧不慢地研磨着油箱垫片，却俯身轻柔地吻去漂移的清洗液，道：“我是它的父亲，我怎么会杀它，乖，别怕。”

漂移的哭声稍微小了些，救护车陡然开始了猛烈地挺腰。漂移因他的撞击不断颤栗着，口中发出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的啜泣。紧致的接口内部绞着救护车的输出管，让多余的次级能量液溢出接口，又随这抽插的动作拍打为浅粉的泡沫，黏在银色的接口外侧，顺着漂移修长的左腿滑落。

漂移在颠簸中啜泣着，护着腹甲在过载的边缘来回鞭挞。救护车终于从发生器中溢出一声隐忍的喘息，俯身陡然抱紧了半下线状态的漂移，低声道：“你们都不会死的.....我不会让你们死的......”

漂移呜咽一声，不知是否是对他的回应。救护车终于在最后的顶腰中，将次级能量液尽数灌进了漂移体内，冲刷上紧闭的油箱垫片。

孕育舱内的小火种还在惊惧地颤抖，漂移的发声器嘶哑，几乎是本能地抚摸上腹甲，轻声安慰：“没事了.....没事了.....”

漂移的声音越来越弱，终于在片刻后彻底下线。

救护车低头看着漂移的关闭的光学镜，伸出手掌与漂移的手背相贴，温柔地抚摸着腹甲道：“你们都是我的，谁都别想逃。”


End file.
